This invention relates to a device for the immobilizing of a premature infant while employing life support systems and/or radiographic diagnostic procedures while confined to bassinets, incubators, isolettes or merely for positioning on x-ray tables or the like. The apparatus of the instant invention is specifically directed to provide a restraint to premature infants undergoing diagnostic or fluoroscopy radiological examinations during their periods of intensive care treatment without disturbing any life support systems in use by the infant, such as, for example, oxygen connections, intervenous connections, body drainage systems including chest tubes and catheters.
The present state of the art includes various restraining devices as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,399, 3,215,834, and 3,040,174.
In general, these prior art patents teach devices that are not designed to handle the premature infant of small size with weight from 1 to 8 pounds. These prior art devices do not teach the restraining of premature infants within bassinets, incubators or isolettes while attached to the various life support systems. Nor do they teach supporting the infant in the decubitus or Trendelenberg position during radiographic diagnostic procedures without being held by medical personnel which are also placed in line with the x-ray beam. Both federal and state laws require a minimum of x-ray exposure by medical personnel and only in extreme emergency and then only when strict safety precautions are complied with.
The device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,399 is basically a means for restraining a normal size baby in a seated position. The device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,834 is somewhat similar to the instant invention only in the respect that for certain x-ray pictures, the film is positioned below the baby. There are no teachings for positioning the baby in either the decubitus or Trendelenberg positions or the necessity of placing the x-ray film closely adjacent the baby to provide for maximum definition, the film to insure that details of the small features of a premature infant can be maximized. The device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,171 teaches generally the same concepts of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,834 and includes the same deficiencies.
There has not been an entirely successful restaining device for a premature infant until the emergence of the instant invention.